Perfect Melody
by Phenomstress
Summary: When Raven falls for Vince McMahon's god-daughter, will he get the girl? Or will Vince make him pay the price? (FINISHED!!)
1. Opening

Title: Perfect Melody  
Author: Miss Calysto  
Rating: R  
Summery: Guy Likes Girl. Question is, will guy get girl?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the WWFE or any of the wrestlers mentioned.  
  
~~~~~  
They all knew her. They'd watch her since she was a young woman fresh out of high  
school. Now she was enjoying life in the place she felt most alive. The WWF. She'd always  
been close to her God-Father, Vince McMahon. And he always welcomed the fact when  
ever she wanted to tag along and watch a live show from time to time. Truth is, he spoiled  
her, much like his biological children, Steph and Shane. They treated her like a sister, only  
difference was, she never portrayed herself as a rich stuckup brat like they did. She had  
more maturity in her little finger then the two of them combined.   
  
The wrestlers had all grown accustomed to seeing her around. She'd made many friends  
and she had many admirers, only problem was, Her god-daddy didn't like the thought of  
her dating a wrestler. So the wrestlers all admired from afar. Except one. He made sure  
she knew he was interested. He would send her small gifts that no one would understand  
but her. He would meet her in secret, and have long talks with her. But that was all about  
to change. There secret world was about to come crashing down around them. Vince was  
turning her into the next goddess Diva. The kind that everyone looks at and longs for. And  
he knew that she would have to be set up as eye-candy for some punk wrestler that didn't  
deserve her. He had to find away to make her see that they were meant for one another.  
And convince Vince to let them be together on and off screen. Only problem was, time  
was running out and he doesn't know where to start. 


	2. Nervous Diva

Perfect Melody  
Chapter One  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Melody looked at her reflection in the mirror. And she stuck her bottom lip out in a little  
pout. Shane smiled and watched his god-sister with amusement.   
  
"You all right?"  
  
"How do you do this all the time Shane? How do you go out in front of millions of people  
and keep your cool?"  
  
"It's just debut jitters, you'll get over it quickly."  
  
"But what if I fall on the way down to the ring?" That thought almost brought tears to her  
eyes. She turned to face the mirror again. She studied her leather pants. Her TIGHT  
leather pants. She was trying to figure out how to breathe when Shane interrupted her  
thoughts.  
  
"You wouldn't be the first to mess up on camera. Besides, everyone will think your cute  
and no one will care."  
  
Melody flashed him a sassy look and then turned back to the mirror. Everyone always  
thought she was just "cute". She'd grown up being called the "cute" one. Just once she  
wanted to feel sexy and not cute. She was a mature woman but her aqua eyes shown of  
pure innocence. Her dirty blonde curls fell to the middle of her back she nervously played  
with one of her curls when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Shane walked over and opened the door to show a very nervous stage hand standing there  
with a box. Shane eyed him curiously until he finally stammered that he had a package for  
Melody and that she was needed backstage in 15 minutes. Melody happily smiled and  
thanked the stage hand and took the box from him. She placed it down on the table and  
opened it gently. She smiled knowingly as she pulled a small necklace from the package.  
She looked inside the box and pulled out a small note. She smiled as she read it to herself.  
  
~Mel,   
Hey darling, good luck tonight.  
  
Melody placed the necklace around her neck and turned to face Shane.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Nice touch, but who sent it?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said and stuck her tongue out at Shane,  
he returned the favor and she exited the room to reveal herself to the fans. Shane looked  
at the box and sighed, his dad wasn't going to like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Rick Flair was talking on stage to Vince who was standing in the ring. He told Vince he  
had a little surprise for him. And with that a beautiful guitar riff began to play and out  
walked the nervous little Diva herself. Vince acted like he'd seen a ghost and Melody was  
in awe of the crowd's response to her.  
  
"I do believe you recognize your beautiful God-daughter, don't ya Vince?" Rick said with  
amusement.  
  
Melody tossed her long beautiful curls out of her face and smiled sweetly. Her black  
leather pants seemed to be almost painted onto her sensual curves, and her white T-shirt's  
plunging neckline revealed that she was well endowed in other areas and certainly didn't  
need the help of plastic surgery, unlike her god-sis Steph, even though she'd never admit  
it. Around her neck was a gold necklace with a small music note on it. And in the center  
was a glistening diamond.  
  
Backstage, illuminated only by the glow of a small monitor, her best friend sat watching  
her. He loved her, this much was obvious to him. He smiled with pride when he saw she  
had worn the necklace.  
  
"Now, if I can only get the courage up to tell her."  
  
He mumbled to himself. He was in love with a forbidden fruit. Whose guardian could  
crush him if need be. The fact that he didn't mind the fact that he could lose his job shows  
how much he cares. He wondered if she felt the same way. And he wondered, if the day  
would come when he wouldn't be admiring her from afar. But instead, holding her tightly  
to him, on and off camera.   
  
He leaned back in his chair and watched her quietly. He had to come up with a plan, and  
he had to do it quick before some other jerk thought he was worthy enough for her. He  
leaned forward as the monitor showed a close up of her beautiful face. He smiled and ran  
his fingers over the screen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melody smiled, she'd did it. She was so happy she thought she was going to burst. When  
Vince had finally gotten backstage he gave her a hug.   
  
"You were great, just don't start talking to me like that off camera."  
  
"OK Mac." She'd called him Mac since she was little, it's what her parents used to call  
him.  
  
Vince smiled and continued on his way to his private office to do some paper work until  
he was needed on camera again. Melody stood there for a moment, normally she would go  
off in search of the one person that made her feel special enough to share her happiness  
with. But she knew he had a knack for showing up when ever she needed him, so she  
continued her walk down the hallway.   
  
Suddenly an arm reached out from behind a curtain and grabbed her mouth and pulled her  
behind it. She was then spun around to face her kidnapper and came face to face with  
"him". She playfully slapped him arm.  
  
"You scared me!"  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Well, you could have." She pretended to pout which made him smile wider. It was a  
shame more people didn't see him smile. He looked down and rubbed his fingers over the  
cool metal around her neck.  
  
"You wore it."  
  
"Of course! It's so beautiful how could I resist?"  
  
He grinned with male pride at the realization he'd made her happy. He stroked a curl out  
of her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Mel, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
She looked at him, her aqua eyes shinning with encouragement.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Mel, I..."  
  
His words were cut off by the shouts of Shane looking for Melody. She placed a finger  
over his lips and winked.  
  
"Tell me later all right?"  
  
He nodded and she slipped out from behind the curtain. He felt like punching Shane but  
instead his fists connected with the wall as frustration ran through him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Melody listened to Shane go on about some new storyline Vince wanted her to do.  
Melody's mind was drifting back the earlier encounter behind the curtain. She kept seeing  
the look in his eyes, she'd never seen that type of emotion in them before. And she couldn't  
place what it could be. She just hoped he'd be all right. Melody tryed to tune back into  
Shane's words but then she saw him pass by. He walked by slowly taking in a good long  
look at Melody. He pressed his lips together so not to give away his longing to talk to her.  
Shane noticed him walk by and then turned to face Melody.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Raven?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(TBC) 


	3. Late Night Chats

Perfect Melody  
Chapter 2  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
The show has long been over. Melody was standing on her hotel balcony. She was smiling  
with a silent pride from her performance tonight, But her smile soon faded as her thoughts  
flooded back to Raven. She unconsciously rubbed her fingers around her necklace. She'd  
always been nursing a crush on him from years ago. But when their relationship could go  
no farther then friends, thanks to Vince, she'd long given up hope that maybe one day,  
they'd be together.  
  
A cold wind swept through her hair as she shuddered and walked back into her hotel  
room. She walked over to the phone and quickly dialed in a number.  
  
"Hey, can you meet me in the lobby in about 10 minutes, we have to talk."  
  
She hung up the phone and preceded to her closet to change clothes. She put on a black  
Metallica T-shirt and some faded blue jeans. She then put her hotel keys in her pocket and  
made her way to the lobby. As she walked down the hallway she glanced down the  
corridor of rooms, wishing maybe he'd make his appearance. As she got into the elevator  
she sighed as she realized he wasn't going to show up. The doors slowly closed as she  
leaned against the cool metal.  
  
She got out into the lobby and glanced around. Then she found who she was looking for.  
She walked up and nudged Stephanie's shoulder. Steph turned around with a sleepy smile.  
  
"What do you want this late at night Mel?"  
  
"Just to talk. Do you want to get some coffee in the cafeteria?"  
  
Steph nodded and the two made their way to the small hotel cafe'. They sat down at a  
small table in the back and Steph leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at Mel.  
  
"You didn't wake me up to have coffee. What's the matter Mel?"  
  
"I need some advice."  
  
Steph raised an interested eyebrow and crossed her arms with a smug expression on her  
face.   
  
"You know I'm always here, what does the little songbird want?"  
  
Melody narrowed her eyes at the princess. Her childhood nickname was not something she  
wanted to hear at that moment.  
  
"How did you manage to date Hunter without Vince finding out?"  
  
Steph's eyes grew wide as she quickly slid her chair next to her god-sister.  
  
"Who is it Mel, you can tell me?"  
  
"It isn't anyone, I was just wondering." Melody took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Right, look here songbird, we both know that question didn't come out of left field. So  
spill it, who ya wanting to date?"  
  
"That's not the important thing, I just want to know how you did it with out Vince finding  
out."  
  
Steph tried to look disappointed then shrugged.  
  
"Meet each other in secret, make sure you can both trust someone to give you a good  
enough alibi that daddy won't get suspicious."  
  
"Who was your alibi?"  
  
"Mom."  
  
Melody and Steph both laughed. Melody started thinking and she grew quiet again.  
  
"What's wrong Mel?" Steph's voice suddenly grew more caring.  
  
"I don't even know if this guy likes me."   
  
"Ask him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ask him. It's not that much of a far fetched concept."  
  
"Think about it Steph, you know Vince doesn't like the thought of getting involved with  
wrestlers, I thought he was going to have a stroke when you married Hunter."  
  
Steph laughed then whispered to Melody.  
  
"What daddy don't know, won't hurt him. And if this guy is worth this much trouble, then  
go for it sister."  
  
And with those words Stephanie got up and left Melody to collect her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven was pacing around in his room. He kept mumbling something incoherently. His  
roommate sat up in bed and growled at Raven.  
  
"Dude, seriously, go to sleep."  
  
"You go to sleep I got some thinking to do."  
  
"It's so totally hard for a guy to sleep when his roommate will not stop mumbling, now  
what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Raven stopped pacing long enough to shoot a glare at Edge. Edge through his hands up  
with desperation and laid back down to get some sleep. Suddenly something hit Edge and  
he sat back up with a bang.  
  
"It's a chick!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, It's a chick! What's her name man?"  
  
"It's not a chick. I just got some stuff in my head that needs sorting out."  
  
"Riiiiiiight! Do I know her?"  
  
"Go to sleep!"  
  
"I DO know her! Hmmm.....Is she a diva."  
  
Raven picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed and flung it at Edge. Egde ducked the  
resumed his guessing game.  
  
"She IS a diva! Let's see, anymore hints you want to give me birdboy?"  
  
Raven let out a long sigh and sat in a chair and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Whoa, you got it bad. Is she taken or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, does she not like you?"  
  
Raven shrugged again and Edge moved himself to the edge of the bed. He watched Raven  
intently and tried to put together the pieces of Raven's latest puzzle. Suddenly Raven  
broke the silence.  
  
"It's Melody."  
  
The silence consumed the room yet again. Edge looked like he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Dude, your going to die."  
  
Raven looked up at Edge.   
  
"Thanks for the boost of confidence."  
  
"Your welcome. But seriously, If Vince finds out, you could so be out of a job man. I  
mean Hunter was lucky, REAL lucky. But Melody's like his baby now, he's got her under  
serious lockdown."  
  
Raven leaned back in his chair and looked at Edge.   
  
"Then I guess I'll have to make sure Vince don't find out."  
  
"Dude, you got balls man, I'll miss you."  
  
"Question is, does Melody like me well enough to go through that much of a risk?"  
  
The room once again fell quiet as the two men pondered that last question.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
(TBC) 


	4. WHAT?!

Perfect Melody  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Melody was walking back to her hotel room. She was letting Steph's words weigh heavy  
on her mind. Should she talk to Raven? She didn't want to lose his friendship, and she  
knew that if Vince found out they were even thinking of dating, hell, she didn't really  
know what he'd do. She heard a door creek open behind her. She turned and saw Raven  
leaving his room with Edge at his side. They appeared to be going out, but it was so late.  
Melody felt a bit curious so she decided to follow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon dude, you've like totally got to tell her."  
  
Raven remained quiet as Melody strained to listen to their conversation. They had stopped  
at the same cafe' as her and Steph and Melody was standing behind a huge plant. Her  
curiosity grew at the mention of the word, "her".  
  
"Who am I trying to kid? In this baron and lonely world people like me, are never meant  
to find happiness. I'm destined to spend my life isolated, just like it is now."  
  
Edge stared blankly at Raven.  
  
"Dude, you have got to lighten up, She's like a bouncy ray of sunshine and your sounding  
like some black hole."  
  
"Complete opposites."  
  
"Opposites attract."  
  
"That happens only in movies."  
  
"Movies are based on true stories, at least some are."  
  
Raven sighed. Melody was rapidly trying to figure out who this woman was, anger and  
jealousy grew in her. She wondered why Raven had kept this from her, they were  
supposed to best friends.   
  
Edge leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Your a coward."  
  
Raven raised his eyes in a very dangerous way and glared at the young blonde surfer  
wannabe in front of him. Melody bit her tongue, sure some wrestlers think Raven's weird  
for being such a loner, but they all know he's anything but a coward.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Dude, I've seen you do hardcore shit that totally stunned everyone. I've seen you beaten  
with barb wire and I've even seen you go through a burning table. But if your afraid to tell  
a woman how you feel, then your a coward."  
  
Raven stood up from the table. Melody thought Edge was about to get it. But instead  
Raven just nodded and walked out of the cafe'. Edge leaned back in his chair with a  
satisfied look on his face. Melody leaned against the wall and pondered who this mystery  
woman was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next Monday on RAW, Vince stood in the middle of the ring with microphone in  
hand. He spoke of the unjust actions of Stone Cold Steve Austin against Booker T. Just  
then the sound of glass breaking filled the arena, the crowd jumped to their feet as Stone  
Cold himself walked out on to the stage. He too, had a microphone.  
  
"Ya know Vince, I really don't give a rat's ass what you think."  
  
The crowd joined with their usual "WHAT?"  
  
"And I also don't like the fact that you out here talking about me behind my back!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I think, you and Booker T, need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"In fact me and my new valet...."  
  
"WHAT?" This caught the attention of Vince and everyone in the back.  
  
"Like I was saying, me and my new valet, have a few choice words for you tonight."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
The crowds cheers were met with a piercing guitar riff. And they suddenly knew who it  
was, and so did Vince. Out walked Melody followed by Rick Flair. Rick took Stone Cold's  
mic, it was his turn to talk.  
  
"Ya know partner, I thought, wouldn't it be wonderful if your beautiful god-daughter here  
could be part of the action. WHOO!"  
  
(crowd) "WHOO!"  
  
"In fact I think she's a beautiful new addition to the WWF, what do you think Vince?"  
  
Vince took a long time to answer, giving the crowd time to react. Finally he took a breath  
and started to talk.  
  
"Melody! You have no business here in the WWF, you'll get hurt."  
  
Steve and Rick both looked at Melody who just smiled sweetly at both of them. She held  
her hand out for the mic and Rick and Steve both shared a smile as Rick handed her the  
mic.  
  
"That's were your wrong, Vince, Your the one who's going to get hurt."  
  
The three left the stage when Melody's guitar solo hit. Backstage Raven looked like he'd  
seen a ghost. Edge looked over at his friend.  
  
"You going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I got to tell Melody tonight, so she'll finally be mine and not that egotistical  
pompous bald jerk."  
  
Raven stormed out of the room in search of Melody. Stephanie McMahon, stepped away  
the drink machine she was standing beside. The little wheels in her head began to tick, and  
she realized why Melody didn't want to tell her who it was. Steph new she'd have to make  
sure her daddy didn't find out, or Raven would be one dead bird.  
  
~~~~~~~  
(TBC)  
  
A/N:  
Thought I'd say something real quick, I know I still haven't finished my other fanfic, "The Bird and the jewel" But I've had serious writers block on that one! So hope this one is better anyway.   
  
another A/N:  
This fic is dedicated to AYA, SARAH, and TIARA since they've had to put up with me taking forever on updating "The Bird and the jewel." 


	5. In The Dark

Perfect Melody  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melody was very satisfied with herself as she walked back to her dressing room. She could  
still hear Vince, Steve, and Rick discussing the events that were going to take place later  
that night. She told them she'd only be a minute, because she needed some water. As she  
opened her locker room door, she was met with complete darkness. She began to feel  
around the wall for the light switch. With a loud bang, the door was snapped shut behind  
her. Melody pushed her back against the wall and strained to see through the consuming  
darkness.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was shaky but she tried to sound unafraid.  
  
"Hey Mel." Melody let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Raven, turn the light on."  
  
"Can't do that Mel." Melody took a deep intake of breath and tried to pinpoint where he  
was standing in the room.  
  
"Why not?" The question sounded innocent enough.  
  
"I don't want you to see me." Raven's voice was deep and husky.  
  
"Raven, tell me what's going on!" Her voice was growing concerned and a bit of fear hung  
at the end of her words. Raven let out a long sigh before he started talking.  
  
"I've got to tell you something Mel, and I thought it would be easier if I didn't have to face  
you, but now I know that's impossible, because even now in this comforting darkness, I  
can still make out every feature on your face."  
  
"Then turn the light on Raven, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
Melody shielded her eyes for a second when the lights in the room suddenly snapped on.  
She focused on Raven standing only about ten feet in front of her, and beside him was the  
light switch. Raven had a strange look in his eyes. He quickly covered the space that  
separated the two of them, he placed his hands on the wall beside her shoulders. Melody  
took a deep intake of breath, he was surrounding her, and she loved it.  
  
Raven looked into Melody's eyes. Melody thought he was searching them for something,  
until he finally spoke.  
  
"Melody, you and me have been friends for a long time." Melody nodded, "But there's  
something you don't know, I tried desperately not to let it happen, but it did. I even tried  
to run from it, but again it caught up with me, now there's nothing left for me to do but  
tell you, even if it means our friendship may end."  
  
Melody was listening intently to every word he said, and he knew it. Then Melody put her  
hand against Raven's cheek and he moved his head against it. She tried not to grin at the  
way he resembled a puppy when he did that.  
  
"Tell me Raven."  
  
"I've fallen for you." He the let the words hang in the air for what seemed like an eternity.  
Raven looked deeply into her eyes for some kind of answer when finally she spoke up.  
  
"Your right, no matter how long you run from it, it always catches up with you."  
  
Raven raised a quizative eyebrow at Melody, and then his mouth suddenly went dry at the  
meaning behind her words. Melody slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and he  
instinctively moved closer to her. Her answer followed in a whisper.  
  
"I've fallen for you too."  
  
Raven's eyes suddenly turned so soft with emotion, Melody had to surpress the urge not  
to cry. Raven moved his lips closer to Melody, She closed her eyes and waited to feel  
what she's waited for so long.  
  
Suddenly, the door to their immediate right swung open to reveal Vince McMahon. He  
looked ready to kill when he realized that the young woman Raven was embracing was  
Melody. Raven jumped in front of Melody and swung her behind him. She could feel the  
tears well up in her eyes, not from embarrassment but in fear that Vince now knew  
about Raven.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Vince spoke between gritted teeth.  
  
"Or what, your going to ground her?" Raven prepared himself to fight, he knew Vince was  
going to try and take Melody away, and he was willing to lose his job, even if that meant  
fighting Vince.   
  
By this time, Rick and Steve entered to see what Vince was so angry about. And when  
they saw the way Raven was standing protectively in front of Melody, realization dawned  
on the two.  
  
Stone Cold placed a hand on Vince's shoulder.   
  
"Maybe ya'll should talk about this later when you both have time to cool off."  
  
Vince reluctantly left. He knew Raven could be a very dangerous man, and he didn't want  
to find out what limits he'd go to just to protect Melody. Vince stopped at the doorway and  
turned to face the two.  
  
"Tonight, after the show, you better be in that parking lot."  
  
Raven let a sinister smile cross his lips.   
  
"Hope you like pain."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(TBC) 


	6. Here We Go

Perfect Melody  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Within a matter of minutes. The news of Melody, Raven, and Vince spread like wild fire  
through out the backstage area. The A.P.A. were already swamped with bets about who  
would win. Edge was frantically searching for Raven, he'd equipped the help of Rhyno.  
The two finally stumbled upon Raven.  
  
Edge started to enter the room but was stopped by Rhyno who whispered to Edge to take  
a good long look at Raven. Edge looked at Rhyno then back at Raven, and what he saw,  
made his jaw drop. Raven was not his normal, poetic, calm self. Instead he was the Raven  
whose name was said with honor in the ECW, the Raven whose only love, was the pain  
not experienced by normal men. He was wearing his old cut-off shorts and ripped black  
T-shirt, he was pounding into a punching bag with such fierce emotion that he didn't even  
notice Rhyno and Edge were in the room until the bag broke from the chain and fell to the  
floor. Raven glanced towards them, and wiped the blood from his hands on his jeans.  
  
"Guess you heard?"  
  
Edge and Rhyno nodded. Edge turned to close the door behind him, which made Rhyno a  
little nervous. Edge was the first to try and talk to Raven.  
  
"Dude, what happened?"  
  
"I told her."  
  
"And?"  
  
A devilish smile spread over Raven's face, that would scare the devil himself.  
  
"She felt the same, I was about to kiss her when that bastard walked in."  
  
Edge expressed a look of shock, he pulled off his sunglasses and looked at Rhyno. Rhyno  
spoke up next.  
  
"If nothing happened then why not tell Vince."  
  
Raven and Edge both shot a look back at Rhyno.  
  
"Dude, since you haven't really been here for that long, let me clarify. Vince don't want  
nobody messing with Melody, for any reason, he was like that with the princess until she  
married Hunter, and Vince like vowed to never let that happen again."  
  
Rhyno nodded while he processed what Edge just said, while Raven kicked the fallen  
punching bag across the room. Edge suddenly looked like someone replaced the lightbulb  
in his brain.  
  
"Marry her."  
  
Raven stared blankly at Edge. Rhyno pulled on Edge's hair.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"Making sure that peroxide ain't affecting your nerves as much as your brain."  
  
"Very funny, All I meant was get a fake license. Vince don't know ya'll just started dating.  
You can get a false one made and then he'd have no choice to deal with it. And if ya'll  
don't last then hell, burn the damn thing."  
  
Raven sat down on the bench and brushed a braid away that was in his face.  
  
"I don't know what scares me more, The simple fact that what you said made sense. Or  
the fact that I'm actually considering that as an option."  
  
Edge flashed his pearly white smile and bowed. Rhyno joined Raven on the bench.  
  
"Go get one tonight, that way you won't fight Vince, and you may still have a job to come  
back to tomorrow."  
  
Raven let out a long sigh.  
  
"I'll go talk to Mel."   
  
And with that he got up and walked away. Rhyno let out a long sigh of relief, as Edge sat  
down in the spot previously occupied by Raven.  
  
"That went well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's such a damn hypocritical jerk!"  
  
Melody couldn't stop bad mouthing Vince since he pulled her out of the room like a child.  
Stephanie was brushing Melody's hair and quietly listening to Melody rant on about Vince.  
  
"I went through the same thing when he found out about me and Hunter."  
  
"Did they ever fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Physically?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
Stephanie was about to try another attempt at comforting her god-sister when there was a  
knock at the door. Vince's body guards opened the door, and Raven busted into the room.  
The guards were about to call security when Stephanie stood up.  
  
"Let him in!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Let him in and get out!"  
  
Stephanie put her hands on her hips to show that she meant business. Raven nodded a  
thanks to Steph as he ran towards Melody and took her hands in his. Raven preceded to  
tell Melody and Steph about the plan.   
  
"Will that work?"  
  
"Ya'll won't know until you try."  
  
Raven and Melody left hand in hand and Stephanie started putting a plan of her own into  
action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
RAW was almost over when the arena was filled with the sound of *caw caw*. Raven  
walked out hand in hand to the center of the ring, followed by, Steph, Shane, A.P.A,  
Edge, Rhyno, Tazz, R.V.D., Stone Cold, and Rick Flair. Vince McMahon was furious as  
he walked out onto the stage.  
  
"I demand to know the meaning of this!"  
  
Raven took the mic.   
  
"We're celebrating, me and your beautiful god-daughter here, just got married!"  
  
And with that Melody held up the fake document. And A.P.A. And Stone Cold started  
chugging bears and spraying them every where. The crowd went crazy.  
  
RAW ended that Monday, with a close up of the newlyweds sharing their first kiss.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End??? 


	7. Our Own Plan

Perfect Melody  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven opened the door to his hotel room, Melody quietly walked in behind him. He turned  
to face her and pulled her tightly to him. He kissed her passionately and she sighed with  
happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"I can't believe we're married."  
  
"I can't believe they thought we'd actually get a fake license."  
  
Melody giggled. Her and Raven talked about it when they were leaving the arena, they've  
known each other for so long and deep down it was true love for both of them. So instead  
of going along with Edge's idea, they decided to actually tie the knot.  
  
"So I guess this is our wedding night, huh?"  
  
Raven answered by kissing Melody with so much pure emotion that it took all Melody  
could do, not to lose her balance. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his  
kiss. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She laid down on the soft bed as he  
placed himself on top of her. She closed her eyes as kissed her again. He softly pulled  
away and spoke in a deep husky voice.  
  
"I love you Melody."  
  
"I love you too Scott."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*giggle* yay me! 


End file.
